Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-3k - 3}{2k} \div \dfrac{1}{10}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{-3k - 3}{2k} \times \dfrac{10}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-3k - 3) \times 10} {(2k) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{-30k - 30}{2k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{-15k - 15}{k}$